X-Men (Earth-1010)/Gallery
X-Men.png|X-Men|link=X.Men (Earth-1010) Professor X.png|Professor X|link=Charles Xavier (Earth-1010) Cyclops A!.png|Cyclops|link=Scott Summers (Earth-1010) Angel A!.png|Angel|link=Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010) Beast.png|Beast|link=Henry McCoy (Earth-1010) Cannonball.png|Cannonball|link=Samuel Guthrie (Earth-1010) Colossus Dialogue.png|Colossus|link=Piotr Rasputin (Earth-1010) Gambit A!.png|Gambit|link=Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010) Havok.png|Havok|link=Alexander Summers (Earth-1010) Iceman Assemble!.png|Iceman|link=Robert Drake (Earth-1010) Kitty Pryde.png|Kitty Pryde|link=Katherine Pryde (Earth-1010) Nightcrawler.png|Nightcrawler|link=Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010) Psylocke A!.png|Psylocke|link=Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-1010) Rogue.png|Rogue|link=Rogue (Earth-1010) Storm A!.png|Storm|link=Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010) Wolverine A!.png|Wolverine|link=James Howlett (Earth-1010) Anole.png|Anole (New Mutants)|link=Victor Borkowski (Earth-1010) Cypher.png|Cypher (New Mutants)|link=Douglas Ramsey (Earth-1010) Dani Moonstar.png|Dani Moonstar (New Mutants)|link=Danielle Moonstar (Earth-1010) Elixir.png|Elixir (New Mutants)|link=Joshua Foley (Earth-1010) Graymalkin.png|Graymalkin (New Mutants)|link=Jonas Graymalkin (Earth-1010) Hellion.png|Hellion (New Mutants)|link=Julian Keller (Earth-1010) Icarus.png|Icarus (New Mutants)|link=Joshua Guthrie (Earth-1010) Indra.png|Indra (New Mutants)|link=Paras Gavaskar (Earth-1010) Ink.png|Ink (New Mutants)|link=Eric Gitter (Earth-1010) Prodigy.png|Prodigy (New Mutants)|link=David Alleyne (Earth-1010) Rockslide.png|Rockslide (New Mutants)|link=Santo Vaccarro (Earth-1010) Wallflower.png|Wallflower (New Mutants)|link=Laurie Collins (Earth-1010) Warlock.png|Warlock (New Mutants)|link=Warlock (Earth-1010) Armor A!.png|Armor (Xavier's School student)|link=Hisako Ichiki (Earth-1010) Banshee.png|Banshee (Xavier's School student)|link=Sean Cassidy (Earth-1010) Blink.png|Blink (Xavier's School student)|link=Clarice Ferguson (Earth-1010) Crosta.png|Crosta (Xavier's School student)|link=Crosta (Earth-1010) Eva Bell.png|Eva Bell (Xavier's School student)|link=Eva Bell (Earth-1010) Fabio Medina (Earth-1010).jpg|Goldballs (Xavier's School student)|link=Fabio Medina (Earth-1010) Jubilee Dialogue.png|Jubilee (Xavier's School student)|link=Jubilation Lee (Earth-1010) Karma.png|Karma (Xavier's School student)|link=Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-1010) Loa.png|Loa (Xavier's School student)|link=Alani Ryan (Earth-1010) Magik.png|Magik (Xavier's School student)|link=Illyana Rasputina (Earth-1010) Negasonic Teenage Warhead.png|Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Xavier's School student)|link=Ellie Phimister (Earth-1010) Pyro.png|Pyro (Xavier's School student)|link=St. John Allerdyce (Earth-1010) Rictor.png|Rictor (Xavier's School student)|link=Julio Richter (Earth-1010) Shatterstar.png|Shatterstar (Xavier's School student)|link=Gaveedra Seven (Earth-1010) Sunspot.png|Sunspot (Xavier's School student)|link=Roberto da Costa (Earth-1010) Yukio.png|Surge (Xavier's School student)|link=Yukio Ashida (Earth-1010) Warpath.png|Warpath (Xavier's School student)|link=James Proudstar (Earth-1010) Lockheed.png|Lockheed|link=Lockheed (Earth-1010) Cloak.png|Cloak (Utopia Division; formerly)|link=Tyrone Johnson (Earth-1010) Dagger Dialogue.png|Dagger (Utopia Division; formerly)|link=Tandy Bowen (Earth-1010) Namor A!.png|Namor (Utopia Division; formerly)|link=Namor McKenzie (Earth-1010) Phoenix A!.png|Phoenix (formerly)|link=Jean Grey (Earth-1010) DesertMutantBattle.png|X-Men vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants|link=First Class (A!) BrotherhoodVsBrotherhood.png|Sabretooth vs Domino vs Rogue vs Omega Sentinel|link=First Class (A!) ColossusVsJuggernautMaP.png|"Now I am -- The Juggernaut!"|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) KittyKurtVsRavenToad.png|Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler vs Mystique and Toad|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) SurroundedMaP.png|The Brotherhood vs the Utopia Division|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) MutantandProud.png|Mutant and Proud!|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) AmbushOnUtopia.png|Assault on Utopia Island|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) HardandSoft.png|Colossus protecting Kitty Pryde and Lockheed from Sabretooth|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) StormMutantandProud!.jpg|Storm|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) StormSavesJean.png|Storm saves Jean Grey|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) Jean Grey (Earth-1010) 0016.png|Scott Summers and Jean Grey|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) 4cafc53b3dd3b.jpg|"Do you think we need more X-Men?"|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) OroroScottRotK.png|"You can go"|link=Return of the King (A!) TChallaOroroRotK.png|Black Panther and Storm first meet|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSHuts.png|Black Panther and Storm hide in some huts|link=Return of the King (A!) T'Challa_and_Ororo.jpg|Black Panther and Storm first kiss|link=Return of the King (A!) StormSummoningLightningRotK.png|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) 4.jpg|Storm|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm_Powers_WXM.jpg|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm-Wolverine-and-the-X-men-Cartoon-women-of-the-x-30188794-400-300.png|Storm helping Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) Storm_Goddess_WXM.jpg|Storm is thanked and worshipped as a Goddess in Wakanda|link=Return of the King (A!) BPSvsMA.png|Black Panther and Storm vs Man-Ape|link=Return of the King (A!) StormWakandanQueen.png|T'Challa and Ororo get married|link=Return of the King (A!) Robert_Drake_(Earth-80920)_0010.png|"Stuff is getting REAL boring around lately."|link=Absorbing... (A!) 3 (9).jpg|"May I come in, sugar?"|link=Absorbing... (A!) 3 (7).jpg|Storm and Professor X|link=Absorbing... (A!) 3 (6).jpg|"Anna Marie."|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0001.png|Rogue saving Iceman|link=Absorbing... (A!) AHCBvsPsylockeW.png|Captain Britain vs his sister|link=Worthington (A!) Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|Nightcrawler|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0015.png|Nightcrawler|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_&_Kurt_(Earth-1010).png|"Thanks for coming, Kurt"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|Wanda and Logan|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) SpiralvsKurtandPietro.png|Spiral vs Kurt and Pietro|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Spiral_Kurt.jpg|Spiral vs Nightcrawler|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) QuicksilverNightcrawlervsSpiral.png|Quicksilver and Nightcrawler vs Spiral|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0028.png|"What if I don't want to go?"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Logan_Meets_Beast_WXM.jpg|"That looks like Adamantium"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0031.png|"He got away"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0054.png|"That's not enough, sometimes"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) DominoSurroundedbyUtopiaDivision.png|Domino surrounded|link=Get Lucky (A!) PushingKittyAsideGL.png|Domino vs Kitty Pryde|link=Get Lucky (A!) ShootingatKittyGL.png|Domino vs Kitty Pryde|link=Get Lucky (A!) NotSoFastPiotrGL.png|Colossus vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) ImperiusRexGL.png|Namor vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) LeftThemInTheDark.png|Cloak vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) TheLight!GL.png|Dagger vs Domino|link=Get Lucky (A!) Neena_Thurman_(Earth-1010)_0006.png|Kitty Pryde taking Domino's guns away|link=Get Lucky (A!) BOvsCDACAF.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. made me stronger, while experimenting on me!!! Hydra broke me free!!!"|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) BOvsCDTOLitD.png|Blackout vs Cloak and Dagger|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) DvsBOTOLitD.png|Dagger vs Blackout|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) FSCCDTOLitD.png|"Count on us for anything you need, you got two allies here"|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 3 (8).jpg|"I'm sure you would still like to help me, wouldn't you?"|link=Long Live (A!) Emma&LoganLL.png|"Are you sure you are where you belong, Logan?"|link=Long Live (A!) WalkingintoWolvie&EmsLL.png|"Woah, dude, you earned yourself a great candy!"|link=Long Live (A!) EmmaFrostvsXMenLL.png|Emma Frost vs the X-Men|link=Long Live (A!) ScreamOurWayIn.png|Black Bolt and Banshee getting inside the church|link=Speak Now (A!) TvsSMBBB.png|Torment vs Black Bolt, Banshee and Spider-Man|link=Speak Now (A!) 2 (10).jpg|"Ya know... It must be terrible to be you... You're hella ugly!"|link=Wild Card (A!) Remy_LeBeau_(Earth-1010)_0098.png|"You think you're funny, bub... But I'll tear you apart if you don't tell me where Rogue is!"|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_Rogue_WXM.jpg|"Why are y'all interested in me?"|link=Wild Card (A!) Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Season_1_1--.png|"What's bothering you, Anna Marie?"|link=Wild Card (A!) 2 (3).jpg|She was an X-Man|link=Wild Card (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|"I will, for every single one of you, my Utopia Division members!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroVsXMen.png|Nitro vs the X-Men|link=Shadowed... (A!) 4 (1).jpg|"What happened?!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) KittyPrydeWolverineDangerRoomUnderAttack.png|Kitty Pryde and Wolverine escape the Danger Room|link=Shadowed... (A!) 1 (2).jpg|Kitty Pryde attacks Nitro|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroVsWolverineKittyPrydeS....png|Nitro explodes|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0053.png|"Trust me, Logan! I know what I'm doing!!!"|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0035.png|Kitty Pryde phases through the floor|link=Shadowed... (A!) Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-1010)_0034.png|Kitty Pryde phases on top of Nitro|link=Shadowed... (A!) NitroCapturedShadowed....png|"Let's take Nitro to the Holding Cells"|link=Shadowed... (A!) StormVsJuggernautAvalancheBlobLiG.png|"Get them, Bobby!" IcemanVsBlobLiG.png|Iceman vs Blob JuggyVsKittyLiG.png|"That’s why I should be the one runnin’!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0015.png|Iceman Storm&IcemanVsAvalancheLiG.png|Storm and Iceman vs Avalanche Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0014.png|"I was following something… I thought it was Toad…" 3 (2).jpg|"You should have told us! What if something had actually happened to you?!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0016.png|"I am sorry, Kitty… Next time I will do as you say" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0004.png|"Show me how Iceman does it" Logan_Kicks_Emma_Out_WXM.jpg|"What the f*ck are you doing here, b*tch?" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0000.png|"I doubt he will learn, Emma!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0022.png|Iceman 4 (7).jpg|Iceman's full potential is unlocked 2 (9).jpg|Iceman attacks Emma Frost UtopiaIslandFaceoffB!.png|Cannonball, Jubilee, Namor and Nightcrawler fight Mystique and Azazel CJNNMCPXVsUltronUYB!.png|"The only way to peace is change and a world under my control is the best alternative for humanity!" JeanStormEmmaFC.PNG|Jean Grey and Storm whispering about Emma Frost ProfXFrostFC.PNG|Professor X's meeting with Emma Frost Emma_Cyclops_Meet_WXM.jpg|"New look, Summers?" CykeWolvieEmmaFC.png|Cyclops watches Emma Frost fix Cerebro Logan_Thanks_Emma_WXM.jpg|"Thank you" Three_X-Men_WXM.jpg|Wolverine, Beast and Iceman driving to the Avengers Mansion BIWQMM!.png|The X-Men ask Quicksilver for help The Age Of Ultron Is Here.png|The Age of Ultron is here UtopiaDivisionIsHereAoU.png|The Utopia Division arriving to the battle DesintegratedWingsAoU.png|Ultron disintegrating Angel's wings PsylockeCallsBeastforHelpAoU.png|Psylocke calling Beast for help TimesSquareHeroesAoU.png|New York City was a battlefield UltronVsTonyTSAoU.png|"Perish then" RescueCatchesTony AoU.png|"Tony… Are you ok?" UltronSmashesHulkAoU.png|Ultron smashes Hulk UltronVsABombAoU.png|Ultron vs A-Bomb AdamantiumPunchesAdamantiumAoU.png|Ultron vs Wolverine BBVsUltronsShieldAoU.png|Black Bolt tries to attack Ultron WonderManStepsUpAoU.png|"You used my brain patterns for the Vision without my permission. Now you will have to face me!" VisionAidsHisBrotherAoU.png|"Why not, Ultron?" UltronVsVibraniumShield.png|Ultron destroys Captain America's shield SWNoMoreUltronAoU.png|Scarlet Witch wiping Ultron out of existence WandaRebuildsTheVisionAoU.png|Wanda rebuilding Vision SueExplainsPlanYF!.png|Invisible Woman explains her plan StanLeeInReceptionYF!.png|"Go ahead, heroes… And Excelsior!" HeroesFaceSupposedHeroesYF!.png|"Hello! Heroes!" StormVsVaporYF!.png|Storm vs Vapor StormWindsVaporYF!.png|Storm splitting Vapor's molecules apart Hulk&StormVsVaporYF!.png|Hulk and Storm vs Vapor VectorVsHeroesYF!.png|Vector vs the Heroes HulkVsVectorYF!.png|Hulk bulls through Vector's repulsion HeroesVsVectorYF!.png|The heroes vs Vector HonoraryFantasticFourYF!.png|"That’s why we want to turn you into honorary Fantastic Four members… All of you" HulklingStorminAsgardW.png|"I am pretty sure this is Asgard…" StormisWorthyofMjolnirW.png|"She… She is worthy of Mjolnir…" LongLiveQueenAngelaW.png|"Everyone welcome the new Queen of Asgard… Queen Angela!" Wolverines_Claws_A!.jpg Wolverine_Magnetic_Weakness_A!.jpg|Wolverine about to kill Beast and Emma Frost PolarisOutOfControlMP.png|"Enough! STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Meet&GreetWIAM?.png|"OMG, you’re Avril Lavigne!!! I love your music SO much!" DominoVsAvrilLavigneWIAM?.png|"You messed with the wrong mutant, b*tch!" JubileeVsAvrilLavigneWIAM?.png|Jubilee about to fire a 'firework' blast at Avril Lavigne VampiricJubileeWIAM?.png|"I… Need… Blood…" I.C.E.D.VampireWIAM?.png|"Knock her out." TheSearchIsOn-G&M.png|Balder teleporting the Thor Corps MalekithandThorCorps-G&M.png|"Friends of Asgard! What are you doing here?!" TCVsDE-G&M.png|Thor Corps vs Dark Elves BRBFacesSurtur-G&M.png|"Surtur… I cannot say it is a pleasure to see you again." FacingYmir-G&M.png|"Many Asgardian artifacts have been stolen. And we were led to you because the Casket of Ancient Winters was among those." YmirFreezesBRB-G&M.png|Ymir freezes Beta Ray Bill ThorGirlExplainsWorthiness-G&M.png|"Billy… You are Worthy of Mjolnir… These Hammers… All of them, have Mjolnir’s properties… Including Worthiness. Those Worthy to pick up ANY of the Hammers is able to pick up every Hammer… Including Thor’s…" ThorGirlUnfreezesBRB-G&M.png|Thor Girl unfreezes Beta Ray Bill WorthIt-G&M.png|"William Kaplan… You are Worthy…" ScreamVsWolves-S&S!.png|"You messed with the wrong girl, Wolverine!" PunyWolf-S&S!.png|Scream vs Wolverine AdamantiumWorthNothing-S&S!.png|Wolverine vs Scream SymbioteWeakness-S&S!.png|"THAT IS NOT ONE OF MY WEAKNESSES! I AM NOT A SYMBIOTE! I AM ANTI-VENOM!!!" NewMutants-NXM.png|"We decided on… New Mutants." Karma'sAnnouncement-NXM.png|"It’s a group of young mutants… They come under the Hellfire Club’s orders." Samuel Guthrie NXM.jpg|"Okay, go, go, go!" NMVsHellions-NXM.png|"We are the Hellions" BevatronHitsGraymalkin-NXM.png|Bevatron vs Graymalkin Empath'sPowers-NXM.png|Empath manipulating Wallflower, Dani Moonstar and Ink ElixirCalmsWallflowerDown-NXM.png|"Hey… No! That’s not true." PheromoneManipulation-NXM.png|"I got you! Guys, I’ll keep Empath in check. Keep on fighting!" EggheadVsEgghead-NXM.png|"You… You don’t have offensive powers… Yet you are as valuable as any other New Mutant." GroundCrack-NXM.png|Rockslide cracking the ground SonicScream-NXM.png|Icarus vs Hellion Telekinesis-NXM.png|Hellion vs Cannonball and Icarus CypherJoinsTheNewMutants-NXM.png|"I… I want to join your ranks. I want to be a New Mutant." They'reHere!-Hellions.png|"They’re here!" JayFacesJulian-Hellions.png|Icarus faces Hellion AnoleScratch-Hellions.png|Fastball Special! JAY!-Hellions.png|"JAY!" HellionNewMutant?-Hellions.png|"And it wouldn’t be the first Hellion they accept." EvaBellRecruited-Damocles.png|"Eva… Eva Bell" X-MenVsBrotherhoodVessel-Ω.png|"We’re not killers." OmegaSentinelVsMagnetoProfessorX-Ω.png|"DESTROY… ALL… MUTANTS!" IcemanFreezesOS-Ω.png|Iceman vs Omega Sentinel OSHeatsItUp-Ω.png|"INITIATING HEATING SYSTEMS." OpticBlastAtOS-Ω.png|"How can we fight an enemy who is ready to counter all of our attacks?!" TeamworkCliche-Ω.png|"I know it sounds cliche but let’s try teamwork." MagnetoStopsTheX-Men-Ω.png|"STOP! We need her alive." OmegaSentinelACTIVATED!-Ω.png|Omega Sentinel gets reactivated Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0096.png|Rogue gets targeted 3 (3).jpg|Rogue gets targeted TheLastBastion-LB.png|The Free Mutants at the Last Bastion 3 (1).jpg|"It was vicious…" 1 (4).jpg Beast_LB.jpg|"They killed… So many of ours… Beast…" 2 (5).jpg|"… Kurt…" 1 (6).jpg|"… Scott…" GoodLuckLogan-LB.png|"Good luck, Logan." YoungXMen-DoFP.png|Wolverine meets the Young X-Men XMenStoppingMystique-DoFP.png|"Raven, stop!" 2 (1).jpg|Beast jumping out of the window MagnetoBeastKurtChaseRaven-DoFP.png|"Stop, Mystique!" StrykerWalksInTheRoom-DoFP.png|"You… You remember me?" WatchOutProfessor!-DoFP.png|Beast saving Professor X ToMeMyXMen!-DoFP.png|"To me, my X-Men!" Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010).jpg|Nightcrawler smirking SentinelHeadAtMags-DoFP.png|Jean Grey throwing a Sentinel head at Magneto ExplodingSentinelHead-DoFP.png|"I thought you were too, Erik!" PullingMagnetosHelmetOff-DoFP.png|Jean Grey pulling Magneto's helmet off SentinelsExplode-DoFP.png|"You just made a terrible mistake, Charles." MystiqueHoldsTraskAtGunpointAgain-DoFP.png|"Professor, you might wanna take a look at this." BacktotheFuture-DoFP.png|Wolverine back in 2016 TimeTravellersStillHere-DoFP.png|"I… I thought you would be gone, since I changed the timeline… You… You shouldn’t exist." CaptainAmericaContactsProfessorX-Prodigal.png|"The feeling is mutual, Professor, but we are facing some hardships." David_Alleyne_(Earth-1010)_015.jpg|Prodigy packing David_Alleyne_(Earth-1010)_008.jpg|"I… I don’t know. I don’t know anything…" ProdigyWavesGoodbye-Prodigal.png|Magik teleporting Prodigy to the Avengers Mansion MutantsTargeted-Prodigal.png|"What are you doing inside my house?" DakenVsWolverine-DI.png|"I got both, sweetheart." RogueVsDaken-DI.png|"Wanna give me a brief summary of what this guy does?" RogueUppercutsDaken-DI.png|"Now I get why he believes he’s you!" AbsorbingWolverine-DI.png|Rogue absorbing Wolverine's powers ComeAtMeBub!-DI.png|"Come at me, bub!" RogueClawsDaken-DI.png|Rogue attacking Daken with her claws EscapingTheBar-DI.png|"JUST FLY AWAY!" JosiesBarExplosion-DI.png|Josie's bar exploding ImSorryHank-DI.png|"I’m sorry, Hank" 3 (5).jpg|"The Morlocks aren’t exactly allies of the X-Men." Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0013.png|"Uhm… Just a heads up." NightcrawlerTauntsHarpoon-MutantMassacre.png|"Next time try to actually hit me." AzimuthRiptideVsNightcrawler-MutantMassacre.png|"KURT!" ColossusKillsRiptide-MutantMassacre.png|"Shiver Me Timbers!" IcemansSkateRoutine-MutantMassacre.png|"Just enjoy the show!" IceWall-MutantMassacre.png|"We have to go, now!" ALEXANDERSUMMERS!-AK.png|"Alexander Summers…" HavokDepowersPlasma-AK.png|Havok depowers Plasma PoweringTheMonolith-AK.png|"I am only getting bigger! You are a fool, Alexander Summers!" OverpoweredMonolith-AK.png|"What are you doing, X-Man?!" CosmicRadiationExplosion-AK.png|The Cosmic Radiation Explosion RogueGoesOut-Sugar.png|"I’ll handle it, sugar." PrehensileTongue-Sugar.png|Sugar Man grabs Rogue's wrist PullingTongue-Sugar.png|"This is even more disgusting than Toad’s…" DodgingHammer-Sugar.png|Rogue dodging Sugar Man's attack PunchingSugarMan-Sugar.png|Rogue punches Sugar Man Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0065.png|Rogue slides over the car hood Rogue_(Earth-1010)_0021.png|"They’re getting away…" PunchingMrSinister-Sugar.png|Rogue punches Mr. Sinister RubyBlast-Sugar.png|"You will not interfere!" StealDilate-Sugar.png|"You steal… I dilate." TakingRogue-Sugar.png|"ANNA MARIE, NO!" GambitAsksForHelp-Sugar.png|"They took her! They took her and it’s all my fault! Please, X-Men, help me get her back." A! Guardian Angel00001.jpg|Angel sleeping A! Guardian Angel00004.jpg|Angel wakes up in the hospital A! Guardian Angel00019.jpg|"Have you found a way for me to get my wings back?" A! Guardian Angel00016.jpg|"Busy? I’ve been waiting for these wings for two years!" A! Guardian Angel00022.jpg|"It’s just… Now how long will I have to wait? Two more years? Maybe more?!" A! Guardian Angel00013.jpg|"I get it. I’m not a priority." A! Guardian Angel00003.jpg|Angel unable to sleep A! Guardian Angel00002.jpg|Apocalypse enhances Angel X-MenVsArchangel-GA.png|"This is a kind of power you have never faced before, X-Men. This is a mutant with powers beyond your imagination… And this is just the beginning. Regroup, get a bigger team. You will need it." X-MenAndStudentsSeeTheNews-SotF.png|"Fair enough. But the rest of you is staying." PolarisVsHavok-SotF.png|"You? Hurt me? I’m Polaris." TheAgeOfApocalypseBegins-SotF.png|"Evolution has been accidental for far too long… And you are accidents that must be corrected out of existence. The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection. It is time for the grander destiny of Homo Superior to be realized. The test begins... let us see who shall pass. Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits… On the other side of Apocalypse." FastballSpecial-SotF.png|"You can fire your arrows from the Tower of Babel, but you can never strike God!" RictorVsWar-SotF.png|Rictor vs War IcemanHealsGambit-SotF.png|"This might hurt a little…" PestilenceVsColossus-SotF.png|"You were a good man… What happened to you?" ColossusSeesMagik...-SotF.png|Colossus sees Magik EldritchArmor-SotF.png|"Snowflake…" VisionsOfDarkchylde-SotF.png|"I’m going mad! Somebody, please, help me!" ArchangelVsBeast-SotF.png|Archangel attacks Beast CyclopsVsArchangel-SotF.png|Cyclops fires an optic blast at Archangel EverythingTheyBuiltWillFall!-SotF.png|"Everything they’ve built will fall! And from the ashes of their world, we’ll build a better one!" ToMeMyXMen!-SotF.png|"To me, my X-Men!" JeanGreyUnleashed-SotF.png|"Jean, unleash you full powers… Now!" JeanGreyUnleashesThePhoenix-SotF.gif|Jean Grey unleashes her full power RogueAndGambitKiss-SotF.png|Rogue and Gambit kiss IFeelAGreatSwellOfPity-SotF.png|"I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul that comes to my school looking for trouble." DangerRoomTraining-SotF.png|The X-Men training Jean_Grey_original_A!.png|Jean Grey walks out of the Blackbird Marvelgirl.png Marvelgirl3.png|Jean Grey successfully stops Juggernaut SirynVsX-ManAndUtopians-50SoG.png|Siryn starts sinking Utopia PhoenixEmergesFromTheWater.jpg|Phoenix emerges from the water Jeangrey-50SoG.png|"Scott, stop it!" Jeangrey2.png|Jean Grey in pain 50SoG_Jean.png|Jean Grey in pain Jean_and_scott50SoG.png|"Jean, what’s going on?! Talk to me!" 50SoG_-_53_jean_scott.png|"Jean, what’s going on?! Talk to me!" 4 (5).jpg|"SCOTT!" JeanOutsBobby-TAaStD.jpg|"Bobby… You're gay." Kitty_tries_to_talk_to_Bobby_A!.png|Kitty Pryde knocks on Iceman's door IcemanMeetsRomeo-TAaStD.jpg|Iceman crashes into Romeo RomeoAndIcemanTalk-TAaStD.jpg|Romeo helps Iceman up RomeoTalksAboutHisCrush-TAaStD.jpg|Romeo talks about his high school crush IcemanRomeo-000.png|"Mine’s Romeo. I normally tell people it’s just a name and not to read too much into it… But this time, I think I’ll leave that up to you." IcemanVsMothGuy-TAaStD.jpg|Iceman attacks the moth-like creature RomeoPunchesBobby-TAaStD.jpg|Romeo punches Iceman IcemanRomeo-001.jpg|"I am… A student. A runner. A Gamer. And, believe it or not, a recovering pick-pocket. But yes, I’m also an Inhuman." RomeoExplainsHisPowers-TAaStD.jpg|"I’m emotional empath." IcemanDisappointed-TAaStD.jpg|"Can you not make fun of me right now?" RomeoGivesBobbyHisNumber-TAaStD.jpg|"Oh, this isn’t my phone. It’s yours." RecoveryIsAProcess-TAaStD.jpg|"Recovery is a process, X-Man." Candidates-P5.png|Phoenix Force host candidates YoungAvengersAtTheMansion-P5.png|The Young Avengers visit the X-Men CyclopsJeanGreyEmmaFrost-.png|"I don’t want any of you to put yourselves at risk because of me!" PhoenixFiveRising-P5.png|"D… Did it work?" Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-1010)_0013.png|Storm to the rescue StormVsNamor-P5.png|Storm fights Namor CyclopsIsDarkPhoenix-P5.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the man you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" PhoenixFacesHerDestiny-P5.png|"You wanted me? I am right here. And I’m not scared." PhoenixHasRisen!-P5.png|"The Phoenix has risen!" A!_-_40_scott.png|Cyclops looks up A!-_54_Cyclops_&_group.png|Cyclops approaching Phoenix A!_-_1_scott.png|"I dig it." PhoenixVsTheBrotherhood-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix vs the Brotherhood 1 (8).jpg|Phoenix using her telekinesis StarLordMeetsKittyPryde-ThePhoenix.png|"Are you okay, love?" PhoenixVsShiarGuards-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix saves Princess Lilandra SmasherVsPhoenix-ThePhoenix.png|Smasher vs Phoenix PhoenixVsGladiator-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix breaks through Gladiator's psi block Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0001.png|Phoenix attacks Gladiator Tumblr_n4wwk5iv4K1rl14rno9_1280.png|Phoenix giving in to the Dark Influence LilandraEnragedAtPhoenix-ThePhoenix.png|"SHE IS A MENACE! SHE SHOULD BE ENDED FOREVER TO SAFEGUARD THE COSMOS!" DarkPhoenixRises-ThePhoenix.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" DarkPhoenixVsPsylocke-ThePhoenix.png|Dark Phoenix attacks Psylocke GladiatorVsColossus-WAILF?.png|"I am Gladiator, Superguardian of the Shi’ar Imperium. My sworn duty is to preserve stellar harmony. May the eternal heavens forgive us for what we must do here… Destroy all mutants." CannonballVsGladiator-WAILF?.png|Cannonball vs Gladiator WarlockVsMajestrixLilandra-WAILF?.png|Warlock saves Cypher CyclopsVsLilandra-WAILF?.png|Cyclops vs Majestrix Lilandra SpeakOfTheDevil-WAILF?.png|"Speak of the devil…" Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0000.png|All my life, it seemed that every time I turned around, I was losing people I loved. Each time, the loss hurt. “Losing you was the loss I couldn’t take. Jean, you’re everything to me… As necessary as the air I breathe…”. I said those words, not long ago, to a woman I loved more than my own life. Now I stand over her grave. HiYukio!-YHRF.png|"Hi Yukio!" XMenVsDarkPhoenix...Again-YHRF.png|The X-Men vs Dark Phoenix PhoenixVsIlluminati-FnG.png|"I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I am PHOENIX!" IlluminatiConfirmed-StLD.png|"So if something major were to happen… The world’s brightest minds will be there to try and solve it." Category:Galleries